Elijah's Epic Adventure: Rise of the Hero
is a 2-D side-scrolling platform game based off of the Rise of the Hero 2-part pilot from Elijah's Epic Adventure. It was both developed and published by Tooniverse Interactive. It was made for the Tooniverse Special Pocket. The game is a hack of the Game Boy game Donkey Kong Land. It was also one of the games to be similar to a Donkey Kong Country game. Story Like it said, this game was based off of the Rise of the Hero 2-part pilot. Gameplay On the level select screen, names of the stages are no longer present, and the levels themselves have very few Bonus Levels, usually only having one or two. Additionally, after the heroes find all the Bonus Levels in an area, an exclamation point appears above the level's circular marker in the overworld. The game is divided into four worlds, each with seven normal levels, with the exception of the game's first world, Saint Canard, which contains a total of nine. A boss level also appears in each world and must be completed to progress. Though most levels are unlocked after beating its previous level, some levels can be accessed before later levels. This can be done by finding rare, box-shaped bombs inside some levels and blasting away large boulders. With these boulders destroyed, a passageway to a certain level can be found. Like in Donkey Kong Land, the heroes will be able to travel freely to any level without any assistance, as they can simply journey world-to-world on foot. Like in most platformer games, the goal is to reach the end of the level, without being defeated by an enemy or falling into a trap. The heroes must make their way through each level carefully, or else an enemy may attack. When this happens, one of the heroes in the group will run away. With one hero remaining, the player must be careful, as losing both heroes can end the level in a loss. Luckily, missing heroes can be recovered by using Buddy Boxes, common barrels found in every level. A few continue points, usually one or two, appear in levels as well. If touched, the heroes will appear back at the last continue point upon losing the level. Each level ends with a small portal, which the player should jump into to exit the level. Sometimes, levels may have more than one portal. Playable characters and abilities Elijah Eubank and Darkwing Duck are the only playable characters. The stats of these heroes both vary. Elijah Eubank, the leader of the group, does not have as much speed as his partner, Darkwing Duck, nor can he move quite as fast. He is, however, much stronger and is the only character able to beat the powerful foes, Muscle Troops, without using a TNT Box. Darkwing Duck, on the other hand, is much shorter than Elijah Eubank, and can get through tight areas more easily. The basic ability, jumping, can be done by both heroes to defeat enemies, cross pits, or to simply jump to access higher areas. Both heroes also have the ability to roll or cartwheel into foes. This can defeat the enemies much more easily than jumping on them, and it also gives the heroes an extra speed boost. Sometimes, the heroes will find themselves requiring to cross a wide abyss too large to jump over. With their cartwheel and roll moves, they can perform a super-jump, making them roll over the gap and jumping in mid-air for an extra boost. Bouncing on a speed bump can give them an extra boost in the air as well. Though not used as much as jumping and rolling, the heroes can also climb ropes and swim through water. To climb, the heroes must simply jump up and touch a rope. Climbing can be useful when crossing large gaps, though it can only be done on ropes. Jumping rope-to-rope is common in some levels, but luckily, the Kongs have no trouble in grabbing onto other ropes. During underwater levels, the heroes will also use their ability to swim. Tapping the A Button while swimming can make the heroes move higher as they slowly float downwards. When the heroes swim, they will not have as much control as on land, and as a result they should be careful. Other characters Computero Botbolt makes an appearance in the cutscenes. Yeah, pretty neat, right? Also, for the Animal Helpers, they are similar to the Animal Buddies from the Donkey Kong Country franchise, and there are only two. In fact, Animal Helpers seldom appear in most levels. The Animal Helpers here are unable to shoot through barrels, and they will suddenly drop to the ground once these obstacles are approached. Still, they can be a big help in the heroes' quest with their different abilities. Here are the capabilities and appearances of both Animal Helpers in the game.: *Run-Over the Ram-An ram animal helper. He is able to charge into enemies to easily defeat them. Rarely, Run-Over is able to break through certain walls to create an opening to a Bonus Level. Because of this, Run-Over is quite an important buddy, and he is needed to complete the game 100%. *Flappy the Condor-An condor animal helper. He is able to help the heroes cross wide abysses with his useful flying abilities. Strangely, this helpful capability is never used to find any Bonus Levels, but is instead used inside them. Out of his four appearances, three of them take place in a Bonus Level. Flappy is able to defeat enemies in this game. Levels World 1: Saint Canard #Big City Scramble #Is It Snowy Out There? #Pole-to-Pole #Lost Captain's Ship #Winter Wrap-Up #Speed Up and Roll Out! #Where's the Ship? #Construction Chaos #Freeze Me, You Fool! #BOSS LEVEL: The Fearsome Five's Battle World 2: TV-lantis #Temple of the Idiots #TV-lantis #Reef Ransom Round #Rattler Rampage #Toon Eater #Chomped with Fishes #Stormy Danger #BOSS LEVEL: Attack of the Giant Clam World 3: Mighty Mountains and Cool Clouds #Top of the World #Somewhere at the Cave #Mining Maniacs #Cloudy with a Chance of Weirdos? #Puff it Up! #Fluffy Puffer #Crystal Crisis #BOSS LEVEL: Prism Breaker World 4: The Tooniverse #Welcome to the Tooniverse! #Downtown at Time # # # # # #BOSS LEVEL: Last Level, Lord Dregg is Here! Differences between Donkey Kong Land and *Some levels are edited and some levels are replaced with new ones. *The game automatically saves after a level is finished. *There are now cutscenes. *Most of the soundtrack were changed. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Elijah's Epic Adventure Category:Tooniverse Interactive Games Category:Tooniverse Special Pocket Games